The present invention relates generally to a firearm in which firing or discharge of the firearm is initiated by the release of a spring loaded striker, which release is controlled by a trigger mechanism. The invention is particularly directed to a firearm in which the striker is a bolt which is slidably mounted in the breech end of a barrel for sliding movement between a rearward cocked position and a forward firing position. The bolt is biased toward the firing position by a first relatively strong spring. The bolt has a notch which is engaged by a sear for holding the bolt in the cocked position. The sear is mounted for movement between a holding position and a release position. The sear is biased toward the holding position by a second relatively weak spring and is biased toward the release position by the first relatively strong spring, acting through the striker or bolt. Since the first spring is considerably stronger than the second spring, the sear is normally biased toward its release position. The sear is prevented from moving to its release position by a trigger mechanism. Actuation of the trigger mechanism releases the sear which, in turn, releases the striker or bolt toward the discharge position.
In order to prevent accidental firing of the firearm, many firearms are provided with locking means to prevent the trigger from being pulled or actuated. Locking devices which act directly on the trigger mechanism have had limited success. Although the trigger can be effectively blocked from being actuated, a jarring of the firearm can release the sear. Since the striker or bolt is retained in the cocked position directly by the sear, an accidental release of the sear will result in the accidental firing of the firearm. This and other difficulties experienced with prior art locking devices for firearms have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a fire control mechanism for a firearm which includes a locking mechanism that acts directly on the sear to selectively maintain the sear in its striker holding position.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a fire control mechanism for a firearm which provides a positive physical blocking of the sear in the cocked position of the sear to prevent the sear from moving to its striker release position.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a fire control mechanism for a firearm wherein the sear can be completely disengaged from the trigger so that the movement of the trigger to its firing position has no effect on the discharge of the firearm when the sear is disengaged from the trigger.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fire control mechanism for a firearm which includes a locking mechanism which is located for convenient actuation by the user to either of its locked or unlocked positions and is protected against movement to its unlocked position.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.